


Trial Run

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Strength Kink, Triple Penetration, local scientist absolutely stealing Blackwatch secrets whilst the commander is fucking, with science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Moira needs you to test her new stamina nano





	Trial Run

“Breathe deep, that’s it,” Moira told you calmly, her hand on yours as she secured the oxygen mask on your face. “You should feel a slight tingling, and then the sensation will die down within a few seconds.”

Your skin sure _felt_ tingly. Truthfully, when Moira had asked for your help with a new stamina nano, you really hadn’t been sure.

It wasn’t that there was anything _wrong_ with Moira, she just made you a little…nervous.

More than a little, actually.

But she’d been clinical for the past few minutes. All she’d done was measure your pulse and then ask you to breathe through the mask, attached to a tank full of glowing pink liquid. Heat had rushed through your body with every breath, abating slowly.

You couldn’t lie – there were tingles _somewhere else too_. This was a cocktail of stamina and adrenaline, it wasn’t that surprising you were feeling ready to go.

Moira took the mask away, and motioned for you to sit up. “Recording: first trial run for stamina enhancer. Subject, describe your symptoms.”

You swallowed. “Well, I…feel tingly. And warm.”

Moira nodded, looking placid. “Anything else?”

“Energetic.”

She nodded, and shut off the recording. “Good. Now spend fifteen minutes in the training room, your exercise of choice. Try not to overexert yourself. This is not a healing agent.”

You hopped up off the gurney and pulled down your sleeves.

“Remember,” Moira began, “fifteen minutes.”

You nodded. Fifteen minutes. You could do that.

 

* * *

 

 

Fuck, you just kept _going_.

Your heart was pounding in your ears, sweat clinging to your skin. You felt like this sensation would never end. It was all heat and energy.

And need, throbbing between your thighs.

A brief glance up at the clock had you reeling back in shock. It had been an hour. Shit, you should probably report back to Moira and let her know you’d turned into a superhero. Grabbing your towel, you wiped sweat off your forehead and headed for the door.

It slid open with a quiet hiss to reveal Genji.

Genji took a deep breath, and so did you. The _smell_ of him invaded your body like fingers running across your skin. Your eyes met his. His pupils had dilated. He looked like a cat that had spotted its prey, and when he took a heavy step towards you, your stomach fluttered.

“Hi,” you whispered. He blinked rapidly, and took a few more breaths.

“You’re dripping pink,” he replied.

You looked down at your towel. A line of pink was smeared across the fabric.

_Moira’s nano had turned your sweat pink?_

“O-oh,” you lifted your arm to look, “yeah.”

“Should that be,” he swallowed, “happening?”

“Moira gave me a nano to test.” Your mouth tingled.

Another breath.

You _liked_ the way Genji smelt. Clean, metallic, masculine. Your mind screamed for you to get that face plate off Genji’s mouth and _kiss_ him.

“I should shower.” You darted past him, making a beeline for your room.

He was following you.

Heat blossomed in your belly. “Genji?” you called.

He grunted, snapped out of a daydream.

“…you’re…going the wrong way for the training room,” you said weakly.

“I am aware.”

You moved faster. Genji matched your speed. Butterflies exploded in your belly. You _ran_. Genji growled something in his native tongue.

Your back hit the wall.

Your lips met his. Heat roared to life between your thighs, coiled tight in your core.

You should be complaining, shoving the ninja off, telling him to ask, but his warm hand tangled into your hair, and you melted against the door.

It beeped. The two of you fell through, landing with a _whump_. Genji had you in his arms, bringing you to your bed. He tossed aside his weapons, removing the metal plates that covered intact flesh. He ripped your shirt apart and tore your gym shorts off.

Your thighs slid wide open for him. His lips found yours again, then dropped wet kisses on your skin as it descended your body, briefly wrapping around your nipple and suckling. You fell back onto the bed, your body tingling with excitement as his lips reached your hipbone.

You tangled your fingers into the dark hair sticking up from his head. Genji threw your thighs over his shoulders.

His tongue dragged across your clit. You arched off the mattress, feeling a metal and a flesh hand clamping down on your hips. It was like every nerve in your body had doubled in sensitivity, in a way specifically designed to drag you to the utmost heights of pleasure. Your voice sounded _pained_ , but you knew Genji wouldn’t take it that way. Hell, your thighs were clamped so hard around his head that he might not hear. His groaning buzzed against your skin, and you watched his hips buck, grinding down against the bed. He seemed to be getting about as much out of this as you were.

Genji lapped at your slit, brushing against your clit. His mouth sealed over it and began to suck. Your toes curled. He tightened his grip on your hips as you did the same to his hair. That arousal turned into pure, pleasurable tension, coiling tight in your core. It must’ve been the nano. Like, _fuck_ , his mouth was _good_ , but an orgasm _that_ soon?

Genji’s tongue swiped against your nub with firm, broad strokes, and you started to shake as you chased that edge. He showed no signs of stopping. He was just panting, groaning, his mouth and tongue working to taste you. You rode your hips against Genji’s mouth, your orgasm crashing over you in a wave of bone-melting pleasure that made you jerk and quiver, your voice filling your room.

“Jesus.”

Your eyes flew open and found the door.

Oh _shit_.

Jesse McCree was standing in the doorway, watching you shake as Genji’s frantic attentions didn’t abate for a second. Your voice cracked. The cowboy was taking deep breaths, his eyes fixed on you. His tongue swiped over his lower lip.

“Genji, next time you pass up some practise for this, lemme know,” he joked, taking a few steps into your room. You could clearly see the erection pressing against his pants. “Room for one more, darlin’?”

Genji _growled_ as McCree dropped to his knees, joining the other agent between your thighs.

“Simmer down, Shimada,” Jesse murmured, teasing his leather clad fingers up your legs. “You've had your turn. Why don't you clean our girl off? She's covered in pink.”

Genji crawled up your body, sliding in beside you, as Jesse's fingers slipped into you. It was his turn to taste you. Your legs were slung over the cowboy's shoulders, and he pinned your thighs down to open you up to his tongue. Already so sensitive, the scratch of his beard added a whole new level of pleasure that had you wriggling. And his fingers didn't hurt either, fucking you deep and slow, searching your inner walls until he-

You arched up with a yelp when his touch found your sweet spot, and your hand shot down to his head as he let his mouth join in the fun. The rough rasp of his beard on your skin sent repeated shocks of pleasure through your body, and if he hadn't been pinning them down, your thighs would have snapped shut around his head.

Genji's tongue occasionally swiped along the beads of pink sweat covering your skin, but his mouth was more interested in your breasts. The longer Jesse spent between your thighs, the louder he was getting. Maybe it was the nano? Something about it was _oh fuck yes_ -

 _Oh fuck yes_ was exactly what left your mouth as you came. Jesse redoubled his efforts, and as your orgasm subsided, he pulled his fingers out, his mouth covering you. His tongue swiped at your slit, again and again. Well, you weren't going to complain. If the nano was making you taste _that_ good, you were _definitely_ going back for more.

“Does anyone want to explain what the _hell_ is going on here?”

Commander Reyes’ voice cut through the air. You didn't have it in you to feel the slightest bit guilty.

“Team building,” you gasped.

Reyes grunted. “That so?”

McCree sucked your clit into his mouth and you shook. “Y-yes sir,” you panted.

Reyes finally closed the door that you realised had been open this whole time. “I see. That explain why you’re pink?”

“Moira’s… _uhhh_...nano.”

Reyes folded his arms, scanning the three of you. He chuckled, and the sound made your stomach fill with butterflies as he approached. “That why they’re licking you like a popsicle?”

Jesse laughed. Genji groaned.

“Y-yes sir!”

“McCree.”

Jesse moaned. “Yessir?”

Reyes strode over to where he was knelt. “My turn.”

“Aww…”

The heat of Jesse’s body pressed against yours as he joined Genji, his hand splaying across your belly as his mouth found your nipple. You could just about see the Commander, and when Reyes’ mouth found you, a shriek erupted from you. Your legs snapped around his head with a _slap_. Strong fingers grabbed your thighs, prising you open. He let out a long groan, slipping his tongue into your slit.

You had cum twice, you should have been a _little_ more over sensitive, but as Reyes growled into your core, his tongue exploring you, it hit you pretty quickly that you were just as resilient sexually as you were athletically at the moment.

Which was good, because you were lying here with three Blackwatch boys giving you bedroom eyes, and you would probably need all the help you could get to take them…

The sight of your commanding officer with his head buried between your thighs was too much for you, and your poor, overstimulated body crashed into another orgasm. You tangled your fingers into two heads of hair, crying out as Reyes kept licking.

"Sir," you whimpered. "Fuck, _commander_ …"

He looked up at you, his pupils blown wide. The man looked like a predator on the hunt.

That did nothing to turn you off.

You felt McCree shifting beside you, and then his zip was coming undone. The head of his cock was slick as it brushed your outer thigh. You reached down for it, and Jesse's voice buzzed against your breast as you wrapped your hand around his erection.

"Oh _hell_ yeah, doll," he panted, rocking his hips into your touch.

Genji murmured something in his mouth tongue against the swell of your breast, and then your hand was around his cock too as his teeth scratched your shoulder.

Reyes buried his face between your thighs with a renewed vigour. Panting, you keened as his tongue lapped at your slit.

"W-wait, s-sir," you whined. "Th-the nano…"

Reyes slowed his licking but didn't stop.

"T-think it might...have... _addictive…_ "

"Think that's just _you_ , sweetheart," Jesse chuckled, his voice hitching as you rubbed his tip.

"Maybe we should do something else?" Genji murmured. "If it's dangerous to consume."

You could hear Reyes' pants being unzipped.

"Maybe introducing another substance will flush it out of you," he suggested, getting to his feet. You could see his erection hanging out and your mouth watered.

All three of them seemed to have the same idea at once, and Genji dragged you off your bed as Jesse slipped out of your grasp. You were suddenly on the floor, with Reyes laying below you and Jesse at your back. His cock pressed against your ass, and you moaned, your mind suddenly playing you a slideshow of the three of them fucking you.

Your thighs spread wide open for Reyes, and the tip of his length pressed against your slit. The commander grabbed your hips, and in one smooth motion that made an embarrassing _shlick_ noise, he was buried in you.

Oh god. Oh, **fuck.**

You'd had _thoughts_ about your fellow Blackwatch before, but this was something else. As Jesse's erection poked at your asshole and Genji took a few steps forward, holding himself expectantly, the reality of it hit you. You were about to get fucked by a super soldier, an ex bandit and a cyborg. And they were all hooked on the taste of you and hoping for more.

At this point, you had to call BS on Moira's nano being just for stamina. Jesse slipped into your ass without a problem, despite you having never had anyone else in there.

You opened your mouth, and Genji's cock was hovering in front of your lips. A _need_ rushed through you. Without thinking, you grabbed his hip and pulled him close. He slipped past your lips, and his hand found your hair.

"I think she's ready," Reyes chuckled. "Shall we?"

You were _so_ ready.

All three of them moved at once, drawing back in one thrust before they _slammed_ forward. Reyes' hips slapped against your sex, dragging over your clit. McCree busied himself with handfuls of your ass, his body rocking hard and fast against yours. This wasn't a slow, leisurely thing - you hated to think just how long Jesse and Genji had been hard, and if there was any of the nano in your slick, they must have been basically ingesting an aphrodisiac straight from your body.

Genji had been under its influence the longest after you. The desperate moans that escaped him were music to your ears. Jesse’s hands grabbed hold of your breasts, his gloves rubbing against your nipples. A broken moan buzzed against Genji’s cock, and the cyborg groaned out your name. You shivered at the sound, your hands clenching into fists at your side.

You felt your wrists being grabbed, and then your hands were braced against the Commander’s chest, giving you a little leverage as the two men fucked you roughly.

“What’s the nano meant to do?” Reyes asked you out of nowhere. It was probably a side effect of the super serum that his voice sounded fairly even, and damn, but you couldn’t think right now.

“Stamina boost!” you gasped out, and both the men fucking you let out slightly breathless laughs.

“Damn,” Jesse panted, “is it working?”

Reyes bucked his hips _faster_ and you cried out as his cock rubbed against your sweet spot. You _shook_.

“You feel sore?” he purred.

“No sir!” you whimpered.

His thumb dropped to your clit, and without warning, you were there, hurtling over the edge with a sharp cry, your head thrown back.

“Fuck,” Reyes growled, as Genji almost snatched you back. That unstoppable need filled you again as his cock slipped between your lips once more, and you sucked as best you could as his thrusts rocked into your mouth.

Reyes’ thumb was still rolling over your nub, little aftershocks of pleasure rushing through you as your walls squeezed him. He muttered something under his breath, his lips drawing back as he bared his teeth. “You…gonna keep coming, until we’re done?” he managed.

You nodded as best you could past Genji’s cock.

“Shit,” Reyes breathed, “well then.”

His touch rubbed hard circles against your nub, and you cried out. The sound buzzed against Genji’s skin, and his grip tightened in your hair. Out of all three of them, he seemed close to reaching his end – or, if the nano hit him the way it did you, his first of many.

A brief image of the four of you doing this for _hours_ flashed in your mind. You saw yourself, glistening with sweat and seed, your thighs a mess of white.

 _Oh god_ , your orgasms were getting _more_ frequent, not less.

Jesse’s fingers released your breasts, and he held on tight, just above Reyes’ hands, his grip almost hard enough to bruise. You could feel his thrusts getting erratic behind you, and even though you couldn’t work yourself with them, not whilst they had such an iron grip, you tensed up, and listened to them swearing loudly.

Both of Genji’s hands gripped your hair, and he twitched in your mouth. You tried to let your tongue play with him as best you could, but you couldn’t stop _moaning_. Between the rough thrusting against your sweet spot, the way Jesse and Reyes were both _petting_ you now, grabbing at your ass and your breasts – and the _constant_ circles rubbing against your nub…

Genji was suddenly shaking, and you felt the wet spurts of cum fill your mouth. Swallowing instinctively barely helped, and there was a strange taste to him. Some kind of berries. Sweet. Almost…addictive.

Oh, _no_.

Something in your mind told you that it wanted more, and you leaned in, mouth still working him as Reyes’ hand dug nails into your hip.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Reyes breathed, as Jesse groaned loudly in your ear.

Genji still wasn’t soft, and even as Jesse’s cock twitched, you were glad of that. More of that sweet flavour coated your tongue as his voice cracked with each pull of your lips.

The rational side of you pointed out that if Genji was truly as addictive as you seemed to have been, then you should take him out of your mouth now. It was quickly quashed by the sweetness coating your tongue, and you moaned, drawing him in deeper.

“H-ahh, _shit_ , darlin’,” was all the warning Jesse gave you before he twitched, his body tensing against yours. Frantic cursing filled the air behind you, and there was another _shlick_ noise as he kept thrusting. Just like Genji, the cowboy didn’t seem like he was going to get soft at any point. You didn’t mind. You were enjoying being so _full_.

“Think maybe I need to keep tabs on Moira,” Reyes panted. His thumb rubbed harder and faster. You keened, your lashes fluttering as his nails dug into your skin. “Mmf. Not...right now.”

There was a pause, and you felt his eyes on you. You raised a brow, your mouth still wrapped around Genji’s cock, as if to ask ‘yes?’

“You on birth control?” he asked.

There was a brief, fleeting moment where you pictured them all pinning you down to try and breed you, and you fell over the edge _again_ , your walls milking his cock.

Reyes _growled_. “Take that as a yes,” he warned breathlessly, and you nodded absent-mindedly.

Your tongue teased the slit of Genji’s cock, trying to coax more of that sweet flavour from him. Reyes grabbed your hips, and started pounding up into you, his cock already twitching. Jesse’s fingers replaced his, teasing your nub even as your Commander railed you. It was all just pleasure at this point, sweat dripping down your skin and staining the men fucking you. Reyes began to twitch, his voice cracking, and the sharp pain of his nails was a perfect accompaniment to the pleasure when he came, snarling your name into the air. The powerful twitches brushed against your walls, and you felt something dripping out of you.

“Fuck,” Reyes panted, his hips slowing. You could feel how _hard_ he still was. “Fuck, I’m _definitely_ having words with Moira.”


End file.
